


Consensus

by ArchWriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Dorks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Teenage Dorks, supposed post-KH3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchWriter/pseuds/ArchWriter
Summary: Vanitas thought the meeting was ridiculous. Ventus was just happy he got Sora, a sort-of-twin like Roxas, and a partnership with his darkness, Vanitas. Roxas thought they were all being busybodies. Naminé thinks Sora is a darling, if not a tad dense. And Xion? She was just glad to be there.The consensus though? Sora was an idiot, especially with a certain silver-haired best friend of his in the picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeneggs101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/gifts).



> Decided I'd write this fic after I realized that the two fanfictions by greeneggs101 wrote about Sora and Riku (An Ever CHanging Sky and An Unflappable Sky) didn't touch on a few more interesting characters. So here it is. Enjoy. XD

“I want to kill myself.”

Ventus sipped on his iced tea as he looked over at the boy beside him. It was a pleasant afternoon in Twlight Town. Ven had taken a leave from the Land of Departure to relax a bit, suddenly ready for a change of scenery that didn’t have unpleasant memories before his long slumber. The world they were in was perpetually in dusk – twilight – the perfect balance of light and darkness coexisting beside each other. Ven and his companion sat at a local café, basking in the town’s soft warm glow.

The blonde-haired boy looked over to where his partner was looking at, and he was met with the sight of Sora and Riku cuddling by the town square. It was sweet – it reminded Ventus of him training with Terra back in the days – but knowing what relationship Sora and Riku had, it did leave a bit uncomfortable at the couple’s PDA every once in a while.

Not uncomfortable enough to kill himself though.

“Ugh. It’s like looking at a more pathetic version of me being clingy.”

“You’re plenty clingy Van. You hang around me.”

“That’s different and you know it.”

Vanitas growled at the growing public display of affection that Sora and Riku were having, and Ventus found himself tangling his feet with Vanitas. It wouldn’t really stop the raven-haired boy from, say, clobbering the couple with a couple whacks with his Keyblade, but it would slow him down for Ventus stop him himself.

The raven-haired boy had mellowed out since the last time they met, years ago, and even though he was still sarcastic and edgy with his attitude, he and Ven had found common ground after the war with Xehanort, and have developed a friendship that Aqua and Terra just couldn’t believe when they saw the two fighting _together_.

“Ventus.”

“Vanitas.”

“Ven, if it’s not Vanitas who stops them, it will be me.”

The two boys round on the new voice that addressed them. Roxas was sipping on a fancy-looking drink with a green straw, and he looked every bit as disgusted as Vanitas at the couple. “I swear, those two get worse with time. I’m surprised Leon hasn’t jumped Riku yet to give him the talk of ‘what not to do in public’.”

“I’m pretty sure he tried. But Leon and Cloud aren’t exactly forthcoming with words,” Ventus hummed, taking another sip of his iced tea. Roxas grunted, and took a vacant chair and took a seat by their table.

“Who invited you here?” Vanitas quipped irritably.

“Sorry to interrupt your date,” Roxas drawled, “but Ven here was the one who called me out here.” Vanitas glanced at Ventus and the latter nodded, waving around a device that looked strangely something that Cid would make.

“We’re not on a date,” Vanitas said irritably. Roxas scoffed.

“We’re having a meeting,” Ven simply said.

“Great. Now that your sourpuss twin is here, can we start the meeting?” Vanitas growled. “And can we move somewhere else? Sora and Riku are giving me a headache.” Over in the distance, Sora and Riku had stopped cuddling in public and had taken seats at an empty steel bench, casually talking and holding hands. They were decent to look at now, but they still had the sickeningly sweet aura around them that made Vanitas want to hurl.

“At least they’ve stopped messing around,” Ven pointed out, and Roxas shrugged noncommittally, learning to just ignore the couple and focus on the task at hand.

“We’re not starting yet. We’re missing two people.” Vanitas rounded on Ventus again at Roxas’ words.

“Who else did you invite?”

“Us.” A voice from behind Vanitas spoke, as he turned around to meet eyes with two girls, one of black hair and the other blonde.

“Xion, Naminé. Glad you could make it.” Ven grinned at the girls, flashing a cheeky smile. Vanitas felt an incoming headache on its way as he schooled his features in a blank expression, and Roxas smiled, obviously elated at the sight of the two girls.

Xion and Naminé took vacant chairs and brought them to the table, Naminé sitting beside Vanitas, and Xion sitting beside Roxas. The five of them formed a circle and Ventus clapped his hands to grab their attention.

“Alright! Now that we’re complete, let’s start the meeting for the Sora’s Heart Initiative Team!”

“Wait just a minute dickwad,” Vanitas growled, “‘Sora’s Heart Initiative Team’? Our acronym is basically SHIT. Literally. What the actual hell were you thinking with that name? And if it’s Sora’s heart we’re talking about, then what the hell is she even doing here?” Vanitas pointed an accusing finger at Naminé, as Xion and Roxas glared at him.

“I spent an entire year scrambling Sora’s heart and memories. And I was created when Kairi’s heart took residence within Sora during Destiny Island’s descent to darkness. I’m basically indirectly connected to Sora, so I’m practically an honorary resident of his heart,” Naminé said coolly.

“And besides, Naminé played a key role in waking up Sora the first time, and then stirring Ven’s heart to wake him up. Don’t be a jerk,” Roxas huffed.

Before the battle with Xehanort’s thirteen darknesses took place, Sora had rescued Aqua from her desolation in the Realm of Darkness. Proceeding that, the blue-haired Keyblade Master directed the Keyblade wielders back to Castle Oblivion, giving them access to Ven’s chamber.

Sora had summoned Naminé from Kairi using a special summon that he didn’t bother explaining (Ven and Roxas knew how it worked – it was a little complicated and involved a lot of in-heart and mental preparation) and asked the Nobody to help them wake up Ventus. She complied of course, and after Sora released Ven’s heart to reunite with the comatose boy, she used her magic to pull the chains in Ven’s heart and body in the right order.

Roxas and Xion were simultaneously summoned when Sora released Ven’s heart, and Vanitas sprung almost immediately beside Ven, waking up at the same time as the other boy. It was a weird moment when Sora realized that all the supposed hearts connected to him were suddenly in one place at the same time, but typical Sora, he took it all in stride.

Well, except for when Vanitas jumped him when he took one look at the happy-go-lucky boy. But that’s another story.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we just get this over with?” Vanitas sighed, already exhausted.

Xion chuckled; she liked spending time with everyone like this. Granted it was enough that she and Roxas lived together in Twilight Town, but it was the best feeling when everyone she felt connected to was present. She liked Naminé’s gentle attitude, Ven’s cheery personality, and Vanitas’ edgy persona. The five of them were each their own complete persons now – three Nobodies, one entity of pure Darkness, and one Keyblade wielder – but there was a sense of completion that filled her when they were near. She liked the feeling a lot.

“Okay, so we all know that Sora and Riku are dating right?” Ventus started. The other four nodded, “so, whose side are we on?”

“Is that even a question?” Roxas raised an eyebrow. “We’re all on Sora’s side of course.”

“I’d like to make a correction – I’m on nobody’s side,” Vanitas snarked at them.

“Shut up, you’re on his side whether you’re aware of it or not.” Roxas bit back.

“Okay, okay, I know, I know,” Ventus followed up, waving his hands between Vanitas and Roxas getting ready to hit each other, “but I wasn’t talking about the whole battle-alliance thing. I meant in terms of feelings…and stuff.”

Vanitas scrunched his nose and made a face. “And that’s my cue. Good bye.”

Ventus pulled Vanitas back to his seat as the raven-haired boy made a motion to leave. Vanitas let out a surprised yelp, earning snickering looks from Roxas and Xion, and an amused smiled from Naminé.

“You’re not going anywhere. As you all know, all of Sora and Riku’s friends have made it explicitly clear which one they’re backing up in case the two decide to accidentally do something wrong. So I thought, we should establish the same.”

“You mean we get to pick who to intimidate with minimal logical reason?” Vanitas cocked his head at the idea. “All right, I’m in.”

Ventus glared at Vanitas. “Intimidation is not the goal. We’re doing this because we care.”

“Or…we’re feeling left out and we were bored and we decided to make Sora and Riku a past time.” Xion laughed at what Roxas said, as Naminé bit her lip to stop her laugh. It didn’t work though, the girls were laughing.

“I’m not being a busybody,” Ven huffed, “it’s just…”

“They matter to you. And they matter to each other. Light and dark,” The others stopped and stared at Vanitas who spoke in a low voice. The boy in attention sighed.

“Look, I spent a decent time in Sora’s heart with Ventus. Not only did Sora completely fix this guy’s heart, but he somehow fixed me as well. Gave me a heart. Put just a little light. Made me complete. I’m not the broken half torn off from Ventus; Sora made me whole. And because Sora gave pieces of his heart to everyone of us –” Vanitas gestured to everyone at the table “– to make us relevant beings, I know how certain things feel. Sora feels a lot more whole with Riku.”

“Like how you felt about me,” Ventus concluded.

“Not the same way as Sora though – I neither want to kiss you, nor does Sora want to impale Riku so they could merge into one entity – but hey, I’m not the expert. Though along those lines, I’m pretty sure Riku wants to impale Sora.”

“Why would Riku even want to harm Sora?” Xion asked innocently.

Ventus and Roxas went beet red at the sly smirk that Vanitas sent them, very aware at the inappropriate joke he made. Naminé blushed herself, and cleared her throat to move the conversation further.

“Anyways, setting aside Vanitas’ apparent sensitivity to these matters –” the boy mentioned glared at her “– I’m on both their sides, but I’m more sympathetic to Riku actually.”

Roxas turned to look at her in surprise. “What? Why?”

“I got a good look at Sora’s heart during my first interaction with him, so I know the kind of person he is deep down. He’s kind, but he’s also dense, and it’s the kind that can unintentionally hurt someone without him being aware of it. And in the year I spent with DiZ – er, Ansem the Wise, I got to know Riku on a closer level. It’s not like we’re best friends or anything, but I understand his pain and longing for the people close to him, while wanting to isolate himself. He’s not fragile, but sometimes Riku tends to be pessimistic, and that, well, it’s one of his flaws. I like Sora as a person, but I guess I feel an odd protectiveness for Riku.”

“So…you’re on Riku’s side.”

“Mostly, but not entirely.” Naminé smiled serenely.

“Well, I’m on Sora’s side. He’s…he’s like a brother I guess,” Roxas scratched his jaw, “I mean, yeah, he’s an idiot, and he’s annoying half the time we’re together. But he believed in the people around him, and he believed in me. He believed I was my own person, and that was the best thing anyone could ever give me. He…acknowledged me. So if Riku decided to hurt him, you can be sure I’ll be in line with Leon and Tifa for first blood.”

Ventus put a hand up and did a high five with Roxas. “Same,” he claimed.

Xion shuffled in her seat. “I’m actually neutral. I’m mostly leaning towards Sora’s memories of Kairi, so I guess I support them both equally. I want to talk to them both about each other, but I don’t think I could pull off intimidation like Roxas with his Keyblades and Naminé with her magic can.”

“That’s…actually a pretty level-headed choice, if not totally indecisive,” Ven nodded, and Xion smiled.

“I pick the side that gives me a better challenge when I try to beat them senseless,” Vanitas said unapologetically. Ven and Roxas glared at him. “What? Okay, I pick the same as Xion. I’m neutral. I’ll talk to both of them.”

“You will not be jumping at both of them out of nowhere.” Ven said flatly.

“Why do I even have to pick a side? It doesn’t even matter! They’re old enough to take care of themselves, let them sort it out amongst themselves when it all comes to hell,” Vanitas snorted.

“You are horrible at this,” Roxas muttered.

“What about you Ventus, which side are you on?” Xion asked.

“Shouldn’t it be obvious? He’s on Sora’s side. The guy completed his heart – it’s not even a question who he’ll side with,” Vanitas rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I’m on Sora’s side, but mostly because we get along well and I like having him around. We’re a lot alike, after all. And well, I know the feeling of being the one left behind. Terra and Aqua used to do it, so, I guess I know how it sucks for Sora when Riku leaves on his own without a word, especially now that Riku’s a Master assigned on numerous missions.”

“You don’t like the fact that Riku’s duties will get in the way of him and Sora,” Naminé mused. Ventus nodded.

“Lea, Kairi, and Sora are going to be taking their Mark of Mastery exams soon, so I don’t think it’ll be a problem,” Xion points out.

Vanitas snorted. “If Sora passes.”

Roxas flared at that. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Given that Xehanort is gone, it’s still Sora we’re talking about. What are the odds that something happens in between Sora’s Exam that prevents him – again – from becoming Master?”

“Hilariously high,” Naminé chuckled.

“Hey, no pessimism on the table,” Ventus huffed.

“So we have two on Sora, one on Riku, one is neutral, and the other wants a fight,” Naminé concluded, “does that sum it up?”

Ventus sighed. “Pretty much.”

“Speaking of Sora and Riku, where’d they go?” Xion asked. All five of them looked over at the bench where the couple had been sitting before, and found it empty. They all stood up and looked for the couple.

They found them a ways off in an alley, waving their arms at each other erratically. It looked like they were having a fight. Vanitas smiled with glee.

“Hey, about that talk – ”

“Vanitas, NO.”

~*~*~*~

“Here, have a smoothie.”

Sora sucked on the straw sulkily as Riku sighed loudly. Naminé hummed as she took her place beside Riku, and the rest of Sora’s Heart Initiative Team followed.

“Sora, please stop sulking, I already explained it to you,” Riku said, looking mildly irritated.

“I’m not sulking. I just don’t understand what you mean by me not being suited for sensitive missions! I know I’m not as graceful as Kairi or as adept as Lea with Fire magic, but I’m plenty useful for your mission!” Sora complained.

As it turned out, the two were fighting over a mission to a world called Motunui, where a problem regarding a local god, Te Ka, was causing problems after the heart of a goddess called Te Fiti was stolen. The goddess’ stolen heart has brought Heartless and Nobodies to the world, and needed to be curbed. Riku was assigned the mission, and having been asked who to take with him, Sora expected him to be chosen. Instead, Riku decided to take Kairi and Lea.

“Sora, you just got back from your mission in Claw-Tooth Mountain. And before that, you spent a week in Radiant Garden helping with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Riku’s just indirectly telling you to take a break. We just got back from saving the world from Xehanort’s crazy plans,” Naminé smoothed over.

Riku throws her a slightly embarrassed yet grateful look, as Sora sighs into his drink.

“I’m fine. I just don’t feel comfortable sitting still for too long,” Sora said.

“Two or three days is not that long. Sora, seriously, take a break,” Xion probes, earning her another sigh from Sora.

“Fine. But I’m not staying at the Islands.”

“Then stay with us!” Ventus chirped. Vanitas throws him a scandalized look.

“Where? In our shared room in the Land of Departure? Where’s he gonna sleep, on the floor?”

Ventus waved him off. “I meant here in Twilight Town. We’re staying at a nice house the Organization used to transact in when they were around for long missions here. Roxas and Xion fixed the place up.”

“And you get to hang out with Hayner and the others. Take a break here with us Sora,” Roxas extended his invitation, and Naminé and Xion echoed it. Sora pouted before smiling brightly.

“Okay! I guess I do need to take it slow sometimes. I guess I just got used to being somewhere with something to do. Guess my body feels restless if I’m not off somewhere doing work or something Keyblade related.”

“You could spar with me if you’re bored enough,” Vanitas drawled.

“Vanitas,” Ven simply leveled him a look. Vanitas ignored him.

“Promise _twinsie_ , we’re gonna have a lot of fun here.”

~*~*~*~

The seven of them stayed a while at the café, ordering drinks and eating pastries the establishment offered. They made light conversation, talking about recent events: Vanitas staying in the Land of Departure with Ven, Aqua, and Terra, Naminé settling in Twilight Town with Roxas and Xion, and Riku and Sora’s missions around worlds that needed them.

After an hour of chatting, Riku spoke up about having to return to Yen Sid’s tower. Sora gladly decided to go with Riku, and the couple stood up and started bidding their goodbyes to the group.

After Riku went inside to settle their bill , Naminé called over to Sora.

“Sora, can I talk to you for a second?”

Sora, puzzled, went over to the blonde girl.

“What is it Naminé?”

“You love Riku, right?”

Sora blushed, but nodded right away.

“Yeah. I do. A lot.”

“The two of you have something good, and I know you two hold each other with value and respect for one another. But Sora, sometimes your naivety and denseness can be tiring and a burden.”

Sora was slack-jawed at Naminé’s bluntness. The other four at the table stopped and stared at the girl, amazed at how she brutally handled her words.

“I’m sorry, that sounded really rude. I guess what I’m trying to say is, just like that situation earlier, you should try to understand Riku’s perspective sometimes. He knows you’re strong, but you’re not invincible. He’s going to care about your well-being, so don’t take that as Riku thinking you’re unreliable. He just wants you to be safe.”

Sora was speechless for a moment, before he gave Naminé a full-blown smile. “Thanks Naminé. I’ll keep that in mind. Kairi said the same thing actually, how my denseness was going to hurt Riku some time. Thanks for the reminder.”

“And do try to take it easy nowadays. You’ll be back here after Riku leaves for his mission right?” Xion asked and Sora nodded. “Good. Be a good boy and wait for him to be back. Maybe in the next mission, you can go together.”

Sora brightened at Xion. “Yeah! I’d like that!”

“Final advice: be a little more accommodating of Riku. He loves you. So do try to understand if sometimes he worries about you wandering into trouble. I mean, during your first Mark of Mastery Exam, you got hacked by Xehanort,” Xion implored. Sora turned a bit red at the reminder and laughed weakly.

“As for me, it’s the same as Xion’s. Do be little more sensitive. Break Riku’s heart, I’ll break yours. I’m pretty sure you’re familiar with the brand of magic I can use, so do try to your best for Riku,” Naminé smiled, her tone light, but her message sent a chill down Sora’s spine. Vanitas smirked at the boy’s discomfort, while Ven and Roxas shared a look.

The two of them stood up and went inside wordlessly, and Sora, Naminé, and Xion dissolved into light conversation. Inside, Ven and Roxas spotted Riku by the shelves of packaged pastries, grabbing a few and heading for the counter.

“Packing a lot for the mission?” Ven inquired.

Riku turned to look at them and shook his head a little. “Nah. This is for Kairi and Master Aqua. They asked me to pick up some pastries native here since they knew me and Sora would be taking a break here today.”

“You mean, they knew you and Sora would be having your _date_ here today,” Roxas quipped.

Riku pinked a little, but was relatively unruffled. “Yeah.”

“You know, Riku, you don’t have to feel so careful around us when it involves Sora,” Ven pushed, “I mean, we’re all connected to Sora in some way, so we’re just glad he’s happy you’re around. He basically lights up when you’re with him.”

“It’s exactly because there are a lot of you that makes this a little awkward,” Riku replied. “I mean, you were in Sora’s heart, so I guess you know how Sora feels about me. I just, I get it if you’re protective. You have that right, all of you. It’s just, you know, _you guys know_. First hand, about Sora’s feelings.”

“True,” Roxas agreed, “we know exactly how intensely Sora feels for you. And we know you feel the same way. But just know, if you even have an idea of really hurting Sora…”

“Or making him feel any sort of _unwanted_ …” Ven continued in a sing-song voice.

“We’re coming for your head,” Roxas finished.

“You have the entire Hollow Bastion folks on your back, and since we all know you and Sora are gonna have your little spats from time to time, do try not to hurt Sora too much, alright? I’m sure you know how to deal with Leon, Cloud, and Tifa, but I’m pretty sure dealing with a Gunblade, a Fusion Sword, several Keyblades, and whole lot of punches won’t be a pretty picture to you,” Ven summarized, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Riku threw them a wary glance, but nodded in understanding, before going over to the counter and paying for the goods. “I can’t help but feel there’s something personal with that claim though, Roxas. Still bitter after losing to me that one time?” Riku teased lightly.

Roxas shrugged. “Nah. But if you think that’s my reason for saying something, then I suppose I’ll use that excuse to whack you upside the head every time Sora complains about you. And we all know how chatty Sora could be.”

Riku frowned. If that was the case, Roxas will kill him before exhaustion can. “Noted.”

Ven laughed and Roxas smirked. The three of them exited together and walked Sora and Riku to the Gummi ship, where it rested just near the border of the world.

Sora jumped inside the ship and tackled the preparations for it, and Riku lingered back, having been stopped by Xion.

“Hey Riku. Just wanted to say good luck on your mission.”

“Thanks Xion,” Riku smiled.

“And, uh, take care of Sora okay? I know you don’t like making Sora think you think he’s weak, but sometimes, expressing your concern directly is just what you need. Sora’s a direct person, he’d understand.”

Riku flushed at getting lectured by a younger girl about ‘communication is key’ and just nodded, mumbling a soft “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.”

Xion smiled and waved Riku off so he could help Sora with the Gummi ship’s preparation.

A little while later, the Gummi ship’s engine roared to life, and Sora and Riku waved at everyone on the ground. Suddenly, Vanitas jumped, and gestured for Sora to open the window before they took off.

“What is it Vanitas?” Sora asked. Riku appeared behind him, a questioning look in his eyes. Vanitas grinned at the two.

“I’m not on any of your sides, but just know that whoever breaks who’s heart first, I’ll be coming for the kill.”

Sora and Riku looked at each other in amusement before nodding wordlessly, ducking back into the ship and taking off. Xion and Naminé had burst out laughing, and Roxas was looking like he was stopping his own.

Ventus just sighed.

“Vanitas, NO.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what movies Motunui and Claw-Tooth Mountain are from?
> 
> Leave a comment below and hit that kudos button. XD


End file.
